Love is Like a Battlefield
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my first Sonic fic and hopefully, this will give me higher reviews. It's a Knuckles/Rouge fic and it's my POV on how he feels about her and also inspired by "Battlefield" from Jordin Sparks. Enjoy!


Since Late-June 2009, I've been watching episodes of 'Sonic X'. I haven't been into the Sonic franchise since it first started until now. Since 'Sonic X' came into my life and almost got to know the characters, one fic just popped out of my mind. It's a Knuckles/Rouge fic and I figured everybody made a Sonic fic, so maybe I should do one.

This fic was inspired by my favorite song, "Battlefield" from Jordin Sparks. Can you believe that song went to #10 on Ryan Seacrest' 'American Top 40'? Hopefully, it'll be on the top 5 slot ot the number-one spot. This is for SkytheHawk and Arceus. This is for you guys. Hope you like it, especially all the Sonic the Hedgehog fans, ergo, this is my first Sonic fic, so enjoy it, please!

* * *

Love is Like a Battlefield

by: Terrell James

It's been quite a while since Knuckles kept himself distant from Rouge, since the little conflict she had with him about not admitting that he really loves her, and afraid that the relationship will be a little awkward if she said it. He hid himself away in a dark cave in Angel Island, where laid low for a while, thinking about Rouge. He sighed and asked himself, "Why couldn't I tell her about my true feelings for her?"

He recalls the little conflict she had back in Station Square, the most dramatic and traumatic experience ever.

_Station Square, Rouge's place_

_Rouge started to look a little irritated at Knuckles because he has something that he's been hiding from her in so long. She asked, "If you wanted to tell me something, can you spit it out?!"  
_

_"I'm trying! It's just so hard to say it with all this freakin' pressure coming from you." Knuckles said._

_"Well, excuse me for trying to help you out!"_

_"You're not helping at all!"_

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

_Knuckles sighed exasperatedly and stroked his dreadlocks for trying to get all the stress out of his mind. He said, "I have a hard time trying to get all the words out."_

_"You were gonna say the 'L' word, weren't you?" asked Rouge._

_Knuckles raised his eyes and got a little annoyed by thinking that was the first thing on his mind that he was gonna tell her that he loves her, but didn't want to admit it to her. He groaned frustratedly and said, "Yes, I was! I was gonna say I love you, but my so-called pride didn't want me to tell you that, so I kept it hidden from you in a long time. And you know what else, I was scared to say it to you, because I didn't know what you would really think of me and now that I said it, are you happy now?! That's how I really feel about you!"_

_One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

_Rouge's face started to soften and didn't know that Knuckles had this deep amount of emotion that he's letting out. She didn't know that he would actually feel this serious about her as much as it did. She turned to him and said, "I never.... realized that this is how you really felt."_

_"Well, because I didn't even know what to think. I was scared to think that you might reject me or something like that, because we couldn't stand each other."_

_"We don't stand each other, actually. You always start the argument with me."_

_"I do not start an argument with you. You're the one who always blames it all on me. This is why I kept it from you." he said._

_"Because I'm too hard to understand?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now…_

_"We do have a love-hate/friend-enemy relationship with each other and it just never stops when we're in each other's throats. You sometimes get on my nerves." said Rouge._

_"Oh, since when?" asked Knuckles._

_"Well, since day one. Your stubborness and brute attitude has become very distracting for me. You never show any ounce of sensitivity at all." _

_"I try, but don't you see? It's like we're in a war with each other and no one even wins. I've loved you since the day I met you and when it comes to girls, I basically don't have the confidence I have to be around others, except Amy and Cream." said Knuckles._

_"Well, at least you're telling the truth."_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like_

_There were very few resentments between him and Rouge, but somehow, they're both afraid to show their real feelings with each other and how they would approach this directly. Knuckles sighed and said, "Do you really think there's more to me than just being tough, having sharp points in my fist that makes me look like I could just fight somebody? I am a fighter, but I'm also trying to be a peacemaker, at the same time."_

_Rouge scoffed and said, "Peacemaker? You're the one that doesn't keep the peace."_

_Knuckles groaned frustratedly and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, there isn't a peacemaker in any parts of your body. You're basically more like someone you could knock out in 2 seconds flat."_

_"What do I have to do to get through to you?" asked Knuckles._

_"To know that I love you too!" she exclaimed._

_Then, there was a long pause by the time Knuckles heard her said what she said to him. His eyes grew wider and didn't realize that she really had feelings for him. He asked, "You do?"_

_She nodded her head and said, "Yes, I do. I was afraid to admit it too, because you see me as this superficial, good-looking bat. But, sometimes, it's not always so glamorous for me. Most times, I hide myself away from dealing with my feelings and I act somewhat a little impossible."_

_"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." Knuckles said._

_Rouge scoffed and said, "Right, and suddenly you're acting like cupid, trying to make it up for me."_

_Knuckles let out a frustrated growl and said, "Are you serious?"_

_"Definitely."_

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna what lose we have, oh, no_

_"So, you kept this inside of you since.... you first saw me?" asked Knuckles._

_"Simply, because you're always too brute and tough to get around. It's like maybe you're not the understanding type and that it's your weakness. But, you're actually sweet and maybe fierce. If you fought for me, I wouldn't mind being saved by you."_

_Knuckles blushed a little and asked, "Think so?"_

_"Sure, why not?"_

_"This might be the most awkward situation that I've even been on."_

_"I know. That's why that if we did that, we would keep ourselves away from each other."_

_Knuckles was a little shocked to hear her say that. He asked, "Y-you mean, we shouldn't be--"_

_Rouge nodded her head and left Knuckles speechless that she's gonna separate herself away from being a couple and felt as if they shouldn't be seen with each other anymore and that left him devastated._

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now…_

_"But, Rouge... I don't know what my life will be like without you." said Knuckles._

_Rouge held Knuckles' hands and realized that the love-hate relationship turned into a real relationship with each other. Rouge told him, "There's a part of me that hates your guts, but there's another part of me that tells me you're a sweet and great guy, even though your dreadlocks are kinda.... draggy and your attitude's kinda temperish, but you have a great sense of humor."_

_"Well, you're not so bad, either."_

_They both laughed softly and felt like they're departing from each other after telling each other their personal feelings. Knuckles sighed softly and said, "So, I guess this is.... goodbye?"_

_"Oh, come on. Don't think if it as goodbye. Think of it as 'see you later.' We're gonna keep ourselves distant from each other at all times until we see each other again." Rouge said._

_Knuckles started at her and said, "Rouge, I--"_

_"Tell me later. Thanks for telling me what you really feel about me." she said._

_"Yeah, you too."_

_Knuckles left the room and then, laid his back flat to the door and whispered, "Why couldn't I tell her how I feel about her? I know I could've."_

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your_

_Rouge looked up at the ceiling and said, "Why couldn't I tell him how I really felt_ _about him? I love him so much, that I can't let him go."_

_Back to reality..._

Knuckles heard the thunder and lighting coming from outside the cave and thinks very fondly of Rouge. He wishes that he could've said what he wanted to say to her, so he would love her more.

He popped out of the cave and saw that Angel Island was pouring rain and it was nighttime. He lets out a small, sad sigh and thinks that maybe he and Rouge aren't meant to be.

Then, as he went back to the cave, he sees a bright light coming through the ocean and it was a boat that came out of nowhere, but then thinks that it's just nothing, but as soon as the boat stops, in comes a certain white bat with some white boots coming through the island. Then, when she entered the cave, she saw Knuckles sitting there.

"So, you miss me?"

Then, as soon as Knuckles heard that voice, it was as if Rouge was here by magic. So, he turns around and sees that she actually saw her in person, after being in isolation for a short period of time.

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor…_

Knuckles started to smile and came a little closer to her and felt her white gloves and realized that it was real. She actually came to Angel Island to see him again. He said, "How did you--?"

"Well, I had you on my mind and realized that maybe it would be the right time to see you again and I missed you." she explained.

"Do you know how much I was thinking about you? It's like I kept seeing in my dreams." he said.

"Well, hey. If we found each other, we found each other. Nothing changes."

Knuckles came close to her and kissed her in the lips and soon, they were both kissing each other and they both went out in the rain and resumed kissing each other and hugging each other and whatnot. They both looked at each other and looked up at the sky and felt some rain pouring down on them and they really enjoyed being each other.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

"So, why did you come here?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh, you know, waiting for what you really have to say about me." she answered.

Knuckles sighed and told her, "I have fallen head over heels for you and that you made my life complete. Even when we can't stand each other, we're like inspearable. You make me blsh sometimes and I gaze into those eyes of yours, like they're standing in front of me. I'll never..... never let you go, at all."

"So do I. Nothing will keep us apart."

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

They looked at each other and started kissing other in the rain and embraced a love that will always be treasured for as long as they would love to cherish the moments that they will get for eternity.

* * *

Well, this is my first Sonic fic and I'm really getting into it now. So, if you see any mistakes or want me to add something there, feel free to tell me and I'll be happy to make some changes. Well, anyways, hope ya like it! R&R, please!


End file.
